hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Team Hydra
A group of newly created kensei under the supervision of Jonathan Shaw. 'Delta Squad' 'Jack Hamlin ' A boy from the streets of London itself. Jack was an orphan fighting for scraps on the street until December found him. He's eternally grateful and wants to become strong enough to fight by december's side as thanks. His ability is unusual, in that it is not really an ability per se. The research department has assessed him and could not find any unusual properties or powers in his body, but they assure us he exhibits the characteristic emotional particles of a kensei. Where most kensei would have a somewhat even distribution of stats, all of Jack's points went into strength. His ability is focused throughout his entire body. 'Niklas Krüger' An elderly man of German descent. He refuses to reveal anything about his past, except that he must atone for his past sins, and that he can be completely trusted. His ability is to created a rift in space, a barrier that matter can only pass through in one direction. At this point he can create a barrier 2-3 meters in diameter which can withstand force equal to nearly a kiloton of TNT. His ability is focused in his left hand. 'Gyro Guerrero' A young man of Italian descent, and the very last kensei to be created. His life was peaceful, isolated in a quiet part of the world that was free of gekijou since his birth until one day a rogue monster broke through the border. When he awoke he had gained the power of a kensei, and his life has been a whirlwind of events. All he wishes for is to return to the peaceful days of the past. His ability is called Spin. It allows his to impart rotation on anything he touches. He uses this to throw small, heavy objects and impart them with spin, doubling their kinetic energy. His ability can be used in a variety of other methods that are not as easily explained. By imparting spin to his skin, he can cause it to 'tighten' increasing its durability. He can put spin into a limb and cause it to curl up on itself and become useless. He is also able to transfer spin from a thrown projectile into his targets. His ability is focused in his right hand. 'Rin Kotonoha' A middle aged woman of asian descent. She wears a ring on her left ring finger, but the whereabouts of her husband are unknown. She seems like a kind, easygoing person, saying that no one exists that has made her angry. Her power allows her to manifest and control four golden rings which have several interesting properties. First, she is able to control the movements and radius' of the rings at will. Second, the rings seem to easily phase through most matter, but cannot pass through any living or nonliving thing infused with emotional particles. Third, she has a mental connection with the rings that let her feel anything they touch. Her ability is focused in her hands. 'Lambda Squad' 'Aara Kamadeva Salaam' A girl of Arabic descent. She loves everything and everyone unconditionally, and wishes everything that wants to hurt what she loves would get blown away. Her ability lets her focus her unbridled love and emotions into a spear of emotional particles that she can fire at her enemy. The spear only causes emotional damage, and passes right through anything without emotional particles. her ability is focused in her heart. 'Lucya Yevtushenkov (Люся Евтушенков)' A tortured young woman who wants to forget her past and won't let herself get close to others. Her ability allows her to push anything away from her body. She can create force as either a short, powerful burst, or a constant, weaker force for an extended period of time. Her short bursts have the force of a powerful explosive going off, and her longer pushes have the force of about 1G. She's discovered that the true nature of her power is to take control of the earth's gravity in the area around her body. Her ability is focused in her legs. 'Kefentse Van Rooyen' A midle aged man of African descent, and the highest leveled kensei of Jonathan's division. He was a researcher working on a unified theory that included emotional particles, until the facility he was working in was attacked and destroyed. His ability is to take anything he can perceive as a number, and increase or decrease it slightly. This can extend to physical and nonphysical things, but most things are so difficult to quantify that the change is barely noticeable. He claims to have used his ability to increase his own level, but the research department says this is highly unlikely. 'Renaldo Montenegro' A boy of Hispanic descent, Renaldo's personality could be described as your generic shounen protagonist. He always want to do right by others and help them, but he has trouble understanding other's hearts and wishes he could see things the way they do. His ability allows him to project his Point of View outside of his body for a few minutes. During this time he experiences a sort of "out of body experience" where he can move around freely and use all of his senses except touch, but cannot influence anything in the physical world directly. He is able to return to his body at any time. His ability is focused in his mind. Category:Group